Misery
Misery ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Unsere eigenen Songs, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Der Song dient zur Vorbereitung für die Regionals und war ursprünglich als Eröffnungsnummer gedacht. Kurt weist Blaine danach jedoch darauf hin, dass sie anstatt die Warblers mehr wie "Blaine and the Supremes" sind, da er sämtliche Soli bekommt und bringt ihn damit zum Nachdenken. Das Original stammt von Maroon 5 aus ihrem dritten Album "Hands All Over" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Blaine (The Warblers): Oh yeah (pa-pa) (ooooh) (pa-pa) (Oooooh) Oh yeah (pa-pa) (ooooh) (oooh, aaa) So scared of breaking it That you won't let it bend Now I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cuts are so much Deeper than they seem You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be Blaine mit The Warblers (Blaine): So let me be And I'll set you free I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah) Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Blaine (The Warblers): Your salty skin and how it Mixes in with mine (Mixes in with mine) The way it feels to be Completely intertwined (Completely intertwined) It's not that I didn't care It's that I didn't know (That I didn't know) It's not what I didn't feel, It's (mit The Warblers: what I didn't show) Blaine mit The Warblers (Blaine): So let me be And I'll set you free I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back (Yeah) Blaine mit The Warblers harmonierend: You say your faith is shaken You may be mistaken You keep me wide awake and Waiting for the sun (The Warblers: Waiting for the sun) I'm desperate and confused So far away from you I'm getting there I don't care where I have to go Blaine mit The Warblers: Why do you do what you do to me, yeah Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah Why do you do what you do to me, yeah Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Blaine: Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Fehler *Als Blaine Kurt aus dem Zimmer führt, hängt sich Kurt seine Schultasche über die linke Schulter. Einige Sekunden später jedoch, als er zum Sofa geht, hängt sie über seiner rechten, obwohl er keine Zeit hatte, sie umzuhängen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson